1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sawhorses and sawbucks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sawhorses generally include a long, horizontal member supported at either end by inverted, V-shaped leg assemblies. Sawhorses are often used in pairs to permit the sawing of long wooden planks or boards.
Sawbucks are of similar construction to sawhorses except that the leg assemblies of the sawbucks are X-shaped rather than the inverted V-shaped legs of the sawhorse. The upper portion of the X-shaped legs are adapted to engage and hold a log or other wooden work piece essentially parallel to the horizontal member of the sawbuck.
The prior art discloses a great number and variety of sawbucks and sawhorses. One device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,814 of Prior and includes a sawbuck attachment for sawhorses. The attachment includes a pair of toothed, V-shaped members provided with downwardly extending channels which engage the horizontal member of a sawhorse.
Some sawhorses of the prior art, such as the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,386,678; 2,733,740; 274,304; and 951,399 teach sawhorses and sawbucks which are collapsible for compact storage. A problem with collapsible sawhorses and sawbucks is that they are either not as sturdy in construction as non-collapsible sawhorses and sawbucks, or they are provided with a number of braces which increase the weight, cost, and complexity of the devices.
Other patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,325,543; 4,133,412; 2,652,079; and 530,601 teach sawhorses and sawbucks of solid construction. A problem with these sawbucks and sawhorses, however, is that they are quite bulky and are difficult to store.
What the prior art fails to disclose, then, is a combination sawhorse and sawbuck which may be easily disassembled for compact storage, and which forms a rigid, solid assemblage.